


Voglio solo essere scelto

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Violenta scimmia [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Introspection, M/M, PWP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 04:50:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21314461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Renji vuole solo essere amato.Scritta per il p0rnfest:BLEACH Byakuya Kuchiki/Renji Abarai
Relationships: Abarai Renji/Kuchiki Byakuya
Series: Violenta scimmia [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536574
Kudos: 4





	Voglio solo essere scelto

**Author's Note:**

> Ispirato a: renji. by vakuvaku.

Voglio solo essere scelto

Renji si portò la bottiglia alle labbra e ne sorseggiò il contenuto, tenendo gli occhi socchiusi, aveva le pupille dilatate e le guance arrossate. Piegò in avanti il capo, appoggiandosi al tavolinetto di peso.

Avvertì dei passi, si voltò e scattò in piedi, fece cadere la sedia e rischiò di cadere in avanti.

“Capitano” disse, nascondendo la bottiglia dietro di sé.

Byakuya lo squadrò, i suoi occhi dalle iridi nere scrutarono l’altro  shinigami .

Renji rabbrividì, distogliendo lo sguardo, vedeva sfocato e la testa gli doleva.

“Ho saputo del matrimonio di  Rukia . Da quello che vedo, anche tu” disse  Kuchiki .

“Capitano… Non mi aspettavo sareste venuto. Siamo nel cuore della notte e…” biascicò  Renji , posando la bottiglia quasi del tutto vuota sul tavolinetto alle sue spalle, continuando a tenerla nascosta.

Byakuya afferrò il laccio che teneva fermi i suoi capelli e lo strappò, l’immensa e morbida capigliatura vermiglia di  Renji esplose, invadendo la stanza.

“Cosa?” domandò  Renji , sgranando gli occhi.

Byakuya si sporse e gli avvicinò le labbra all’orecchio. “So cosa vuol dire amare e perdere tutto. La sorella di  Rukia mi è morta tra le braccia. Lei, ora, ha scelto  Ichigo . Sin da bambini l’hai amata e lei non ha mai capito cosa provassi.

Anche qui, oltre la morte, per te c’è stato solo dolore. Nessuno ti ha scelto in vita, nessuno ti ha scelto ora” soffiò.

Renji chiuse gli occhi, tremando appena.

“Capitano, perché mi fate questo? Perché mi dite queste cose?” esalò con un filo di voce.

Byakuya gli passò le dita pallide e affusolate nella morbida capigliatura. “Hai bisogno di essere quello voluto per una volta…

Questa notte non sei semplicemente il mio luogotenente”. Iniziò a baciargli il collo.

Renji si ritrovò a fare dei bassi gemiti rochi, chiuse gli occhi tremando, mentre l’altro lo spogliava, sentiva le dita sul suo corpo.

< Dannazione, sembra parlare direttamente al mio cuore. In questo mondo siamo pure anime, ma nessuno mi aveva mai messo così a nudo.

Non riesco ad allontanarlo, dicendogli che è sbagliato.

Se mi chiederanno, imputerò tutto all’alcool > pensò.

Byakuya guardò il suo corpo ignudo, segnato dagli spessi tatuaggi neri, tremava sotto le sue dita, fremente al passaggio dei suoi polpastrelli. Lo prese per un polso e lo condusse con sé.

Renji stava col capo chino, il viso accaldato nascosto completamente dai capelli, docile seguì il suo capitano fino alla camera da letto.

Byakuya chiuse la porta alle loro spalle e spinse il suo luogotenente sul letto, si spogliò a sua volta e gli sollevò le gambe, portandosele alla vita.

< Sono stato la feccia di questo mondo. Un bambino povero che se fosse morto nessuno avrebbe pianto. Sono diventato un guerriero, ma uno di quelli che può scomparire in qualsiasi momento.

Sono rimasto un sacrificabile. 

Ora anche  Rukia mi ha dimenticato. Voglio solo appartenere a qualcuno, essere amato. Sono una stupida scimmia ubriaca che balla in questo baraccone dell’esistenza > pensò  Renji , spingendo in avanti il baci n o. Gemette di dolore, mentre le dita dell’altro lo penetrava.

Kuchiki dovette spingere a fondo, forzare il muscolo del luogotenente, lo sentiva rantolare, ma man mano i versi si fecero anche rochi di piacere.

Renji stava abbandonato sul letto, le braccia aperte sulla raggiera di capelli rossi.

Kuchiki riuscì a far entrare un terzo dito, ascoltò l’altro gridare e sfilò le tre dita, le sue labbra sottili accennarono un sorriso,  Renji si afferrò alle lenzuola, stringendo anche delle ciocche dei propri morbidi capelli e si arcuò, sentendo l’altro entrare dentro di lui.

Gli andò incontro, abituandosi al suo ritmo, il suo respiro già reso accelerato dall’alcool venne spezzato dai suoi continui gemiti. L’altro mugolava concitatamente, godendosi la sensazione di piacere che lo invadeva.

“N-non… dimenticatemi…” implorò  Renji .

Kuchiki gli mozzò il fiato con un bacio, aumentando il ritmo delle spinte e si staccò da lui, facendogli riprendere affannosamente il fiato.

“Mai…” giurò.


End file.
